Prelude to Destiny
by karlawp99
Summary: Haruka and Michiru's thoughts...Set in episode 110...in the cathedral, in Galaxia's battle and after that. **Finished**
1. Prelude to Destiny I

**Disclaimer: all rightly everyone repeat after me 'I do not own Sailor Moon or any sailor' I'm just gonna play a bit them but I promise to return them in time….*Evil*, cutting the crap we all know that Sailor moon and the sailor senshi belong to Naoko Takeuchi and we are glad of that aren't we?**

**Rating: This is NOT a lemon; this is just a piece of anguish and romance…about Haruka and Michiru…**

**Yuri content: yep this is a Haruka and Michiru stuff, yes they are in love…yeah…with each other, nothing graphic on this fic….**

**A/N: if spelling or grammar is not excellent I apologize, it's been a while since I wrote something on English.**

**Time line: EP 110…yeah we know which ep is that don't we? In the case you don't is the one where they kill U&N because of the talismans.**

Comments, flames, proposals, etc to: **karla_wp_99@yahoo.com**

**Prelude to Destiny**

"I won't let her kill you!" Neptune yelled as she crossed the bridge inside the Marine Cathedral, the trap was immediately activated and darts shot Neptune dozens of times 'I can't give up…' Neptune encouraged herself and dragged her bloody dying body though the bridge. Hopefully the trap ran out of ammo, Neptune blinked, her sight was getting blurry and she felt tired so tired, the pain was horrible all her body ached, it was slashed by the vine and then by the darts, she knew she will die, there was no escape this time. With a last breath she tried to say those known words "Deep Submerge" but before she could finish she was shot by Eudial. She never thought that someone could feel more pain in her condition, but she was wrong, she was terribly wrong, it felt as someone ripped your still beating heart and burned all your body…all excruciatingly slowly, in that moment darkness began to claim her 'I can't fight anymore…' she gave a last look at Uranus that was also injured, she gave a small bittersweet smile   'Goodbye…Haruka' then her lifeless body fell to the floor.

"Michiru…." Uranus whispered, with tears in her eyes, shocked and heartbroken, everything came running to her how they have met, how Neptune saved her over and over, and today's talk..... 

_ 'This hands….are already dirty…today we will find a talisman...I know it…and that means that we are going to murder that person…yes, murder I know it too…it's part of our mission, but I never have thought about it so deeply, someone will have to die to day and we…we are just going to watch how that person dies, how it convulses with pain and how its body becomes pale and we are gonna let it happen, in front of our eyes, not doing a single thing…not moving a muscle…just waiting to steal that heart, we are gonna be part of a cold murder…but…it's for the world's sake…' staring at her hands 'who are you trying to fool? You think is wrong… it's for the greater good…maybe if I repeat myself that a thousand times I will believe it…' the inner battle the blonde woman was experiencing was hard, she knew her mission and duty but she unable to understand it fully, outside she was a cold, calculating, brave warrior; but inside was another story, she watched the rain fall heavily on the city, it suited perfectly at how she felt, her soul was crying as hard as the rain fell, she had a vacant look, then she looked again at her hands, she was disgusted, she knew those hands will be guilty of a murder soon "they are already dirty…" she whispered to herself, in that moment her partner in battle, Michiru came, she read the mixture of pain, sadness and fear written all over Haruka's face. She seated beside her 'she's thinking about the mission…god knows that I feel the same, I don't like the idea of killing someone so horribly…but it has to be done' her rational part answered immediately._

_Haruka looked up to the blue eyes and smiled a bittersweet smile, Michiru knew her so well she had this face that asked with silently 'what's the matter?', she breathed and  repeated seriously "this hands…they are already dirty"_

_Michiru smiled warmly to her, it pained her that her partner consider herself as someone dirty, she took Haruka's right hand in her own, and both with out knowing from where it came, intertwined their fingers and these began a dance, unknown by them but that at the same time felt so familiar…finally they end clasping hands in a loving way, Haruka looked perplexed, she didn't know what to say, she was tongue tied "Michiru…" she whispered barely audible._

_But before Haruka could began, Michiru surprised her again smiling more "I like your hands, Haruka"_

_Haruka was wide eyed, the look on Michiru's face wasn't a one of teasing or flirting, no, it was a reflection of pure affection….maybe even love? She knew they flirted a lot in front of people, but they know it was a game…a masquerade to protect their identities in Mugen Gakuen and outside, but somewhere between that Haruka knew she has fallen deeply in love with the green haired beauty. The voice of Michiru got her out of her reverie "Haruka…I need to tell you something very important…" Haruka was lost at words and she didn't trust her voice so she just nodded slightly "This may sound inadequate, and I don't know how to explain it, but you have become a very important person in my life…I love you"_

_Haruka now blushed deeply, has she heard right? Did Michiru just say she love her?_

_Looking no reaction from the blonde other than deep amazement and an equal blush Michiru sighed and closed her eyes unable to look straight at those teal eyes "I'm sorry if this bothers you…If you feel uncomfortable I can leave, the mission will remain…I know that maybe our friendship will not after this, but I had to say it…"her eyes began to fill of tears, and one escaped down her cheek "because until now I realized, I mean truly realized that we can die in any moment and I don't want to do it with out expressing my feelings for you…"_

_In that moment the green haired senshi felt a pair of soft warm lips on her own and a hand cupping her face, but as fast as it began it ended, she opened her eyes and saw Haruka leaning back, their contact was brief but gentle. Haruka locked eyes with Michiru "I love you too" Michiru smiled warmly, and Haruka spoke again "I've being in love with you for a quite long time…but with the mission and all…I…I w..was afraid…" a smile "but now you have made a wish come true, when…when we end this I want to remain with you…now I have a true purpose to fulfill it…Now it's not destiny or duty, I want to save this world to be with you"_

_Michiru took a look of the blonde senshi, her eyes were filled with love but at the same time with a little bit of fear, 'she looks beautiful'. She took Haruka's face on her hands "I want the same…" then she closed distance with the tall blonde and their lips meet; it was a gentle touch, until Haruka's hand rose to cup Michiru's neck, then she opened her mouth and their tongues meet in a loving passionate dance. Eternal moments passed by; the two of them just savoring the feeling, the most incredible thing they have ever experimented: 'love'. Neither of them wanted to break the kiss, it grew a little bit passionate but filled with unconditional love, but in a moment they stopped. Haruka breathed deeply her face with a crimson blush mirroring Michiru's and in a serious voice she said "We have to get the talismans" the sea senshi nodded "Have you called Usagi?"_

_"No I haven't…we can't let her interfere in this…" _

'Why? Why is this happening?' Uranus tried to understand it, but in that moment Michiru's heart morphed and a Mirror appeared, the wind senshi was shocked, angry, sad everything a mix of raw emotions "The talismans were sealed into us?!"  She closed her fists 'How can this be? Then our mission…it wasn't to kill…it was to die….to sacrifice everything…but why?' she looked above her in the glass dome, she has never been religious but she needed answers, answers to this ruined puzzle "Is this…is this penalty for our deeds?" Eudial mocked a grin and reached for the Mirror, but then something happened Uranus heard a voice saying  "Stop right there" then she looked and saw the Messiah but everything was so fast, she just saw Usagi knocking Eudial down, her heart sank it was not the Messiah…it was just Usagi…

Usagi approached and tried to get the talisman inside Michiru's body, she begged to the beautiful Mirror, but nothing happened, Uranus looked stoic, no one would have guessed the pain in her heart, how she felt like it was getting broken in little pieces 'It's useless…Michiru is dead….' But Usagi was trying so hard… "It doesn't matter" the wind senshi whispered with no emotion in her voice.

"What?" asked the other blond not believing what she has heard 'This can't be…she can't be serious'

"A talisman has been found…and that's all that matters" she searched in her pocket and threw the red heart brooch back to her. Then she took the gun in her hands "I will get the other talisman" In part was true, she wanted to get the talisman but the overwhelming desire to fire herself was because she didn't want to live…she lost Michiru…she has lost her reason to live and fight, it was so easy just pull a finger and she will be dead…but Usagi stopped her "No! We can save the world without the talismans"

Uranus stopped and looked at her gently "Funny…when you say it I almost believe you" and silently she added 'But I can't live with just one half of my soul' her will gained strength and she shoved the moon senshi to the floor "But I don't believe in your powers" then she stared at the unmoving form of the sea senshi 'Forgive me…I'm wasting your sacrifice….but I can't go on without you'  after the silent apology she held the weapon in her hands and closed her eyes tightly, then she just pulled that single finger. The shot echoed through all the building, the pain was incredible, and Uranus welcomed it, she knew she will die in a few moments….just then everything will be over, truly over…no more dreams to the future, no more concerts to share with, no more races to win, no more running, no more fighting for what you believe in, no more happiness, all her dreams were shattered and without them it was pointless to live…..

Usagi watched shocked at the scene in front of her two bodies lay, and she was unable to save them both… "Haruka…Michiru….why you?" she whispered with tears chocking her voice. She was unable to understand why this has happened…. The Inners arrived and look at the tragic scene in front of them…Two people they knew were dead in front of them…

The End….for now ;)

Ps. Should I continue? Should I not? You tell me.


	2. Prelude to Destiny II

**Disclaimer: all rightly everyone repeat after me 'I do not own Sailor Moon or any sailor' I'm just gonna play a bit them but I promise to return them in time….*Evil*, cutting the crap we all know that Sailor moon and the sailor senshi belong to Naoko Takeuchi and we are glad of that aren't we?**

**Rating: This is NOT a lemon; this is just a piece of anguish and romance…about Haruka and Michiru…**

**Yuri content: yep this is a Haruka and Michiru stuff, yes they are in love…yeah…with each other, nothing graphic on this fic….**

**A/N: if spelling or grammar is not excellent I apologize, it's been a while since I wrote something on English.**

**Ah you won't understand this fic if you do not read the first part…**

**Time line: EP 110…yeah we know which ep is that don't we? In the case you don't is the one where they kill U&N because of the talismans.**

Comments, flames, proposals, etc to: **karla_wp_99@yahoo.com**

**Prelude to Destiny II**

Pain, pain, pain an incredible and unbearable pain then nothing. Numbness in all your senses, a blank mind followed along with a heartbroken spirit, everything was blackening…but then a small golden light began to dim and second later it increased, finally swallowing all the darkness. A sharp feeling in the chest and the fallen body began to live again. The blonde fighter was standing up, she didn't know how or why but she was alive again. It was a mixture of shock, happiness, hope, everything as a cold water bucket that falls to you. She inhaled sharply and fearfully she looked at her side and she was there….her only one was there 'Michiru', the other senshi looked shocked as well, she instinctively took a hand to her chest and heard her own beating heart. No, it was not a cruel joke, she was alive gain, she looked quickly at her own body and found no traces from the darts, no traces from the spines 'How is this possible?' a minute ago she was lying in a pool of her own blood, dead. She felt a look on her and turned then she saw her 'Haruka…' she smiled and thanked whoever made this possible.

Unfortunately, the moment was broken as they saw another sailor in front of them; then for the first time they noticed their talismans were out of their bodies. The unknown sailor put an object floating along the other two talismans and the three of them created a foreign object: a cup, a golden-red cup.

"It's…it's the…." Uranus was lost at words, so many surprises have happened in a short time.

"The Sacred Cup" added the unknown sailor.

They fought a battle, but for the first time they nine sailor senshi and tuxedo kamen fought together as a team, shortly they found that Sailor Moon wasn't the one that will save the world from silence, she was able to use the Sacred Cup, but she was not able to control it's power it was too much for her. Now they had another mission: to find the true Messiah, the chosen that will save the world from the total darkness. The now known as Outer senshi left the Cathedral, both Uranus and Neptune wanting for answers to the newly discovered Pluto.

"So, how…how do you know us?" Haruka said while driving home.

Sailor Pluto, or her civil form, Setsuna Meio answered "I have always known both of you…in fact all the sailors…As I told you I'm the sailor of time, I have been guarding the gates of time since forever, but now I have a more important mission…"

"Stop the silence" added Michiru who was still a little bit shocked for all the events of today.

"Exactly…but I wish we could talk this in a more private place…"

Haruka looked at the senshi straight in the eye through the mirror, she gave a quick glance before returning her eyes to the road and found something on those eyes, they were calm, full of patience, but at the same time with a bit of worry written on them. Haruka drove faster, her hair blowing with the air, she needed a lot of answers and she needed them now. Suddenly she felt a hand on her leg, she turned and it was Michiru's "Slower…please" the green haired beauty begged. Setsuna noticed the loving touch and smiled warmly. The Sky king immediately slowed down and they arrived to Tokyo in a half hour.

They were on the living room of the apartment the two outer senshi had, Michiru had a glass of water on her hand; Haruka was seated at her side holding her hand tightly, never wanting to let go. Setsuna was in front of them and they look as if they waited for a bomb to explode. It was tense atmosphere; you could have felt it in every movement even in the air. Setsuna felt this and decided to change the mood of the situation she gave a smile "I'm happy that you found yourselves" with these words both, Haruka and Michiru blushed. "I hope I can answer everything you wish to know; first, as you I'm an outer senshi but unlike you I didn't die on the Silver Millennium I have always existed…as protector of time"

"I can't remember everything of the Silver Millennium…" said Haruka with a tinge of desperation.

"You weren't suppose to…not before now, you both remember some things, not everything. The only thing that I emphasized was the need of you to found each other"

"So, you…were the one that gave us those dreams?" asked Michiru confused.

"Yes, I knew something bad was happening in this time and that we will need the outers…"

"Why didn't you tell us that the talismans were inside us?" Haruka asked a little bit aggressive.

"I couldn't reach you….I had some important things to worry about" Setsuna answered calmly.

"More important than the talismans? We could have saved a lot of time knowing that we had the talismans…" Haruka snapped angrily.

"You weren't supposed to know that either…if you were told you probably would have took your mission for granted and without all the problems that happened in your lives your hearts wouldn't have matured enough to hold all the power of the talismans" Haruka understood that, to her discomfort Setsuna was terribly rational. The talked like that for a long time and more after Setsuna made them remember their past life fully, they now were amazed because they remembered more things about that long lost past life. Setsuna then told them that their mission will be to find the true messiah and to stop the silence otherwise all life will be erased from the earth. 'I'll keep in touch with you' saying her goodbye the mysterious senshi left.

Haruka and Michiru were now alone in the apartment; they were exhausted mental and physically. The wind senshi smiled warmly and embraced Michiru, the green haired girl held her strongly, and then she felt sobs and was amazed at the fact that Haruka was crying "Haruka…." She whispered, she has never seen the rock hard senshi crumble like that, not in front of her eyes.

"I'm sorry….I'm very sorry….Michiru…" Between chocked sobs.

All the tension has taken its toll with Haruka; she wasn't able to forget that sight… Every time she closed her eyes she saw Michiru getting shot, she winced at the mere thought. "What are you apologizing for?" Michiru asked holding the blonde's face in her hands and forcing her to see her to the eyes, still the wind senshi was down faced  "Because…be...because I failed you...I got you killed…"

"No, it was me the one that decided to save you…you did nothing…" Michiru tried to convince her it was true she had chosen to die, for Haruka's sake.

The taller girl nodded "Exactly…and you sacrificed yourself…"

"To save you…." whispered the sea senshi

Haruka now had tears on her face, she tried to keep them, but they finally fell and defeated she confessed "But I couldn't bear losing you…so, I…I shot myself….." stammering and unable to form coherent statements in her broken condition she tried to explain "I saw you dead and everything came to me…I couldn't stand it…you were gone, truly gone… I tried but…I…" in that moment Michiru lifted on her toes and kissed her gently with great tenderness. Haruka answered putting all her feelings in that kiss, all her love and devotion for the green haired senshi. 

When they broke Michiru caressed the blonde's cheek "I love you, Haruka" Now Michiru was in tears as well, the wind senshi smiled and caressed the other's face with her knuckles, then se leaned down and kissed her passionately. Everything was ok now; they were both alive, indeed it was a close…very close…..

The End….for now ;)

Ps. Should I continue? Should I not? You tell me.


	3. Prelude to Destiny III

**Disclaimer: all rightly everyone repeat after me 'I do not own Sailor Moon or any sailor' I'm just gonna play a bit them but I promise to return them in time….*Evil*, cutting the crap we all know that Sailor moon and the sailor senshi belong to Naoko Takeuchi and we are glad of that aren't we?**

**Rating: This is NOT a lemon (yet! *evil* na the next one might but not this one…); this is just a piece of anguish and romance…about Haruka and Michiru…**

**Yuri content: yep this is a Haruka and Michiru stuff, yes they are in love…yeah…with each other, nothing graphic on this fic….**

**A/N: if spelling or grammar is not excellent I apologize, it's been a while since I wrote something on English.**

**Time line: Well I hope you have figured out how is this ff…is like a retelling of the story in some way.**

Comments, flames, proposals, etc to: **karla_wp_99@yahoo.com**

**Prelude to Destiny III**

After their near death experience with Eudial, the senshi fought to find the messiah, unfortunately they found the Dark messiah first…and it was none other than Hotaru Tomoe, former Sailor Saturn. The senshi tried to kill her first, but Usagi stopped them saying that they could save the world with out sacrificing the small girl (which has become the best friend of her future daughter Chibi-Usa). This caused more conflicts between Inners and Outers, because as they knew, Haruka was too damn stubborn, and to make matters worse Setsuna and Michiru were on her side.

The final battle came and they tried to enter Mugen Gakuen, but it was now full of daimons. Pluto sacrificed herself and the Inners were badly injured. The only ones that were capable of stand up and fight were Uranus, Neptune and Moon. Uranus and Neptune tried again to kill Saturn who has now 'evolved' into the evil Mistress 9, but she was too powerful and they were caught. So in the end there was just Moon against Mistress 9 (and Pharaoh 90 who has already got the Moon cup). No one knows what happened exactly, because it happened very fast but in a matter of seconds Usagi had defeated mistress 9, and Sailor Saturn awoke again, but now no one had enough power to defeat Pharaoh 90…amazingly Usagi asked all the senshi for power with that extreme action she saved Saturn and the world, although she never told anyone what happened after she entered the black ball of energy to fight the alien.

However, this changed everything, Haruka and Michiru no longed had a school since Mugen Gakuen was literally swept from the city. They said their particular goodbyes…in a weird way, fighting Sailor Moon for real, after their defeat they both swore loyalty to the future Neo-Queen. Their lives had acquired a calm and peaceful rhythm…that was until Setsuna arrived with a baby….Hotaru Tomoe.

"Setsuna what a surprise!" exclaimed Michiru as she went to greet her friend.

"Michiru, it's nice to see you again" she answered smiling and carrying the small baby in one arm. Haruka appeared from nowhere and asked slyly pointing the baby. "and this, what is it? A gift? You never told us you had someone…bad girl"

Setsuna mocked a laugh "ha ha ha, Haruka…this is Hotaru" she lifted the baby cloth that was protecting her face and Haruka and Michiru were now happy, they haven't seen the baby in a long time.

"Hime-chan" Haruka said with a strange light on her eyes and motioned to have the baby in her arms "How are you princess?" she asked while she cradled the little infant.

"Ohhh who would have thought that the insensitive senshi had a heart after all" mentioned the time senshi with a charming-sweet annoying voice.

"Hey! I have my moments" Haruka defended herself.

"What is she doing here Setsuna, has something happened to Tomoe-san?" Michiru asked worried.

"No, not to him" she answered in a serious voice that took their attention.

"What is happening?" asked Haruka with a frown on her face.

"I have sensed something…maybe you have sensed it too, a big wave…"

Michiru nodded with concern, last day she told Haruka that the sea was extremely troubled, and that a wave was coming… the biggest they have ever seen. 

"It's so big that I know we will need Saturn…so I brought her to take care of her, while she re-awakens"

"So I suspect you are planning to stay here" the wind senshi tried to break the ice that the news created, giving a light but true smile.

"Of course she is going to stay here" Michiru answered before the older woman could "Isn't it Setsuna?"

"I knew you'd said that, thanks" answered the wise senshi "Nice that you changed your apartment for a house"

"We needed more privacy" answered casually the green haired girl, making Haruka cough and blush deeply.

"I wonder for what" Setsuna added playing obtuse.

"Well, let's take your baggage inside shall we?" interrupted Haruka before they could make her blush more than what she was. She hated that, she hated to be vulnerable in front of other people; she only showed that side to Michiru but no one else.

The time went like that the three outer senshi taking care and raising Hotaru, the little baby has been growing at an inhuman rate, she stayed as a baby a couple of months more, but now she looked more less as a six year old girl, she was a very intelligent girl, growing both mental and physically. She was a cute girl that called Setsuna and Michiru mama, while Haruka was called papa. In a weird form they were a family. Haruka loved the girl; she really loved her as if she was her own daughter. Michiru, which was the more maternal of all, took care of the little girl and although Hotaru loved them all, she had a slight preference for Michiru. Suddenly out of nowhere the time came, and Hotaru grew again, now she looked like a 12 year old girl, the wave of evil energy was becoming closer with everyday. 

Haruka was looking to the sky in the balcony of their house and she felt something, a weird energy not from this planet or the solar system she could not sense if it was evil or good…but it was indeed powerful. Michiru hugged her from behind "Something wrong?" she asked concerned at the look of Haruka's face.

"I felt it again….the powerful energy…I can't sense if it's good or evil but it is indeed powerful"

"Let's hope it's a good one…" answered Michiru gently "Guess what?"

"What?" asked the wind senshi simply, in a not so interested voice tone, still concerned about the energy which she has been feeling for the past weeks.

Michiru glared at her lack of emotion, Haruka smiled "Ok…ok I got it, what?" changing to a surprised tone. Michiru slapped her arm playfully "I was asked to play with a pop group…" she waited for the bomb to explode..three, two, one…zero. Haruka disliked pop music, but overall disliked a certain group that has been too close to odango atama and her friends. Haruka turned and begged "Please not them…"

Michiru giggled and just nodded "Shimatta! There are over a thousand of pop-made groups with no talent like them, and you have to end with them…"

"Ara, Haruka, it isn't that bad…you don't have to play with THEM…but it seems rather fun….trying to mix pop and classic…."

"Well…I'm happy for you" said Haruka sounding defeated, and hugged Michiru hardly "When is the concert?"

"Next month…" Haruka groaned again "This…can't be happening…"

Finally the day came; the concert was at hand, the outer senshi found Odango and their friends terribly sad because they have no tickets for the so waited concert. Michiru gave them some tickets knowing that it would be impossible for them to get them this late, and in the afternoon she prepared for her performance. She took her violin and caressed the fine wood, she sighed sadly. She knew that although she played marvelously she couldn't make her dream come true…she can not be a violinist while she is a senshi 'But I'm not the only one that has made sacrifices' she smiled thinking of Haruka 'she also had her dream…and when she was so near to get it I came in her life…she always gets this heartbroken expression every time she sees a race on T.V. on when we drive near the track….' She was lost in her reverie until she felt a pair of arms hugging her "Ready?"

She smiled "Of course, Haruka" and then she surprised the wind senshi kissing her quickly but full of love.

"What was that for?" asked the blonde with a wink and a grin.

"For being with me…" answered the green haired touching her cheek gently.

Haruka looked at her, and her expression changed from playful to a 'lovesick' one vowing "I'll always be with you…" then both kissed deeply, their mouths melt in the loving promise.

The concert was amazing as everyone thought, but the sea senshi felt a strange energy coming from the song played by three lights, she decoded part of a message, something that had to do with a 'princess and a far away land'…In the other hand Seiya felt some strong energy coming from Michiru, he felt as the power of the ocean was in the violin 'strange….I wonder what was that….' Both wanted to know what that energy meant…

Michiru came to her dresser and in that moment Seiya entered 'I want to know what power she has…' so they began to chat…Michiru began to flirt, it was one of her most powerful weapons, but Seiya said nothing, unfortunately in that moment Usagi and Haruka entered the room. 'Oh god…' the violinist thought seeing Haruka's face. Seiya playfully commented that Odango was with a good looking guy (a.k.a. Haruka), Usagi was about to tell him that the he was a she but Michiru interrupted saying that Haruka was 'her special person' Seiya scolded her, he knew perfectly that she was flirting with him. Michiru just smiled charmly. The pop star being the friendly person he was introduced himself and extended his hand, Haruka being the distant one answered the greeting. Seiya was surprised he felt a more powerful energy coming from the blond man, immediately Haruka growled a 'Get out!'

Haruka was angry at Seiya for being in Michiru's dressroom, angry at Michiru for letting that guy in; herself for losing temper. She scolded Michiru for letting Seiya enter in her room but one finger of the sea senshi silenced her thoughts. Haruka lost all ability to form a coherent thought when she felt the warm fingertip on her lips. She smiled, her anger decreasing little by little "Why do you tease me like this?"

Michiru giggled and caressed the face of the wind senshi with her fingertip "Because I love your stunned face…" Haruka blushed deeply; the sea senshi put her arms around Haruka's neck "after all this time you still blush"

Haruka tried to say something but she was silenced by a pair of lips, her brain shut down all its functions and everything she was feeling was the pair of warm, soft lips that were kissing her. She held Michiru tighter, and deepened the kiss an eternity passed and both parted, breathless. "I love you, Michiru" Haruka said with loved filled eyes.

Michiru smiled "I love you too, Haruka" then her smile changed to a playful one "If I knew that being here with that 'Three light' would make you this lovesick I would have tried it sooner"

The blonde narrowed her eyes playfully "next time he will end in the Intensive Care Unit and you…you will be walking home…alone…on foot" she treated dangerously. 

"Ara, Haruka I was just investigating…"

"Oh, you were interested on him?"

"Yes…I felt something strange on his music…a very powerful force.."

"I felt it too…."

"What do you think it is?"

"I don't know but I think we'll discover it soon…"

In the meantime they discovered the other identity of the 'Three lights' and right away they took the 'defensive stance' that caused more problems with Sailor Moon because she believed that they could all fight together (and also because she had developed a strong bond with Seiya). Shamely the Outers had their own beliefs and it all resumed in 'they are foreign, outsiders, they came from the deep of space and they cannot be trusted so easy'

But before they could investigate more about them the worst happened…Galaxia appeared, and like a black cloth she covered all the word stealing the star seeds of every living human. The outer senshi felt the power of Galaxia, it was the greatest thing they have ever felt…the power of Mistress 9 or of Pharaoh 90 was nothing compared to hers. They tried to organize a plan but it shattered in a second when the inners died in matter of seconds and just Sailor Moon and the star lights remained.

The outers were shocked; the blinders of the windows shadowed their faces "they are gone…" whispered Saturn with her voiced cracked.

Setsuna winced and avoided to look through the window. Neptune put a comforting hand over Saturn's shoulder.

Uranus' face was as a stone mask, no feelings were able to read on her face, she exhaled deeply "well…we have work to do" 

The outers were shocked to hear Haruka so cold and without a trace of emotion in her voice, Michiru was the only one that knew that Haruka was deeply sad, and that her heart was mourning, she touched her partner's hand and gave it a light squeeze, Haruka looked down at her and smiled sadly, then she cast her sword and the four senshi walked out of the building.

They tried to attack Galaxia, the four of them together but they were pushed aside with a single finger…Galaxia's finger. The wind and the sea were unable to make a single scratch to the golden armor and instead they were thrown hardly to the floor many times. Saturn and Pluto were as well unable to hurt the enemy. Saturn prepared to sacrifice and cast on her 'death ribbon revolution' but Galaxia just laughed at her saying that she was the one that made possible for Hotaru to be reborn. Pluto sensed something and a vision came to her mind, she knew what will happen to her in a few seconds and her heart ached deeply.

Galaxia keep playing with them, tossing the four senshi from side to side, until she finally offered them a chance to live if they submitted their star seeds to her. Pluto and Saturn refused immediately they preferred to die before change sides, but then they fell silent and watched in disbelief when Uranus said that she was interested in the offer.

"I'm interested…tell me how can I live without my star seed" she watched at the powerful senshi arrogantly.

"I give you these bracelets…then you can live with out it…" Galaxia watched with pleasure how Uranus was falling into the dark side.

The wind senshi look at her partner "I don't care to sell my soul to the devil if I can be with you…" Uranus' eyes softened with love but at the same time they reflected courage and deadly seriousness, in a wordless exchange she asked for Neptune's answer.

Neptune looked at her surprised at first, but she trusted Haruka 'I hope you are planning something….' she pleaded silently and then she answered quietly "Yes"

With that they gave their star seeds to the evil senshi, they glowed beautifully before they disappeared into Galaxia's hand. Saturn and Pluto stared without words. They felt betrayed, hurt, lied and cheated. Hotaru could not believe it, her mama and papa forgot her promise, they forgot their duty…they forgot them.

Uranus' face got an evil smile and Neptune got one similar but with a touch of arrogance. They stood up, they looked more powerful and their eyes had lost their souls. They were no longer Haruka and Michiru but enemies….and two powerful enemies.

"Now to prove your loyalty! I order you to kill them!" yelled Galxia from her throne.

Their smile grew and in no time they were attacking their former friends, Pluto and Saturn discovered that they were fighting for real, since they were almost unable to block their punches. Saturn was afraid she was fighting against her pappa, she admired her, like a child with her parent, Haruka was a great parent,  a loving and caring one but now that image shattered as a punch hit her on the stomach, she was unable to defend because she didn't want to. 'I can't' she thought 'I can't fight my pappa' a tear ran down her face. She thought she saw a flash of sorrow on Uranus but it disappeared as a vision. Meanwhile Michiru was giving Setsuna a fighting lesson, Pluto could not stand it anymore, she was confused she had an inner battle with her mixed feelings and before she could attack Neptune she was knocked down by the powerful senshi. She looked at Neptune eyes but all she found was a 'cold dead' stare. The once gentle eyes were now strange killer eyes.

Saturn and Pluto landed together after they were attacked again by their former family. They could not fight anymore…the pain was too much to bear. Uranus and Neptune watched them from above. They watched the fallen senshi one last time and then they shoot the star seeds out of their bodies. Saturn and Pluto began to fade in that moment Sailor Moon arrived; she could not believe what she was seeing. Uranus and Neptune have just killed their friends. "Why?" she shouted with all her strength. The outers did not answer.

Galaxia was pleased, her new toys were pretty powerful, she smiled and gave one more order "Uranus, Neptune! Kill Sailor moon and bring me her star seed!"

They just nodded, Moon was shocked when Uranus and Neptune attacked her but like a miracle Star Fighter stood up and fought for her. Uranus smiled inwardly, she wanted to teach Fighter a lesson and this will be her chance. She put fighter in the floor plenty of times while this one shouted to her that she was a traitor and a killer. That enraged her more and finally knocked the starlight down. 

Finally Uranus and Neptune, stop playing and put themselves on the top of a roof now with the star lights down they prepared to finish Sailor Moon….but before someone could say something the wind caressed their faces and their eyes returned to normal, then they jumped and attacked Galaxia in a try to steal her star seed. But the victory was short and they fell to the ground shocked. Galaxia did not have a star seed. Everything was futile. The sacrifices were in vain.

Neptune fell to her knees destroyed, she had killed one of her best friends all in a try to kill the evil  senshi but it was useless, they were dead and Galaxia was still alive. Then she thought about Hotaru, her daughter…she was also dead, a lump grew in her throat….her chest felt heavy , it was all lost…everything was in vain.

Uranus was in the same state that Neptune just that her guilt was greater, she has killed her daughter…and she failed the mission, she betrayed them….all of them, but this was how she fought.  "We'll really see in hell Michiru…" she stated matter of factly. They knew that if that place existed they would go there because of their betrayal, but at the same time although they hoped to go together they knew that if that place existed they would never be together.

Galaxia laughed "I never thought that someone could break my spell…your strength is truly remarkable…what a shame…." said this she destroyed the bracelets. The two senshi cried loudly, the pain in their bodies was great, they felt like if someone crashed their lungs and shredded all their bones. Their bodies began to disappear…

'We failed' Uranus thought as she felt her life force leaving her 'I'm sorry'

Neptune felt her chest heavy, it was painful to breathe, painful to move and the cries of Sailor Moon were not helping…'We failed…' she thought as well.

Fighter yelled at them asking why, same as Moon, they both wanted to know why they have done what they did, they wanted to understand their actions but the distant senshi only answered 'this is our way…' Fighter still yelled at Uranus asking her if she was not going to help and protect Sailor Moon, Uranus smiled and answered that it was now her duty. As if it were slow motion the senshi fell to the ground heavily, they both have lived together for a long time and now they were going to die together, but apart, one was on the upper level of the rooftop and the other was in a lower part, it all seemed as a cruel scheme from destiny.

Haruka began to felt dizzy, her strength was almost gone, her voice cracked with pain, voicing her own fears she asked "Michiru…Michiru are you afraid?" 

Michiru tried to breathe deeply but she was unable, a sharp pain on her lungs prevented her from doing it, she tried to look at Haruka but was terrified when she saw that her lover was out of sight on the upper level of the rooftop, she tried to focus her eyes but now they were glassy. She was dying and she knew it. She could hear the voice of the star lights and of Sailor Moon, but it was like if they were far away and distorted, but just one voice got her out of her thinking….Haruka's voice, asking if she was afraid. Summoning all her strength she answered weakly "Har….Haruka….I…I want to touch…you"

Haruka's face lightened a little, she smiled sadly 'This is end here and now…after all I was not able to outrun destiny…' She clenched her teeth as the pain for moving was unbearable, she crawled slowly, agonizing….all her forces focusing on moving towards Michiru, to the person she most loved in the entire world. Finally after some excruciating seconds, she was finally able to touch the tip of Michiru's fingers, warmth spread on her, and in a second all her life passed through her eyes, How Michiru and she met, how they fought together, their first kiss, how they died in the Marine Cathedral, the first time they made love, the smile of the violinist, their concerts, everything….tears welled up on her eyes, and getting forces out of nowhere she stretched and held Michiru's hand completely, trying to absorb that feeling for a last time…for one last time. Michiru smiled after being completely afraid now she was calm Haruka was there and it was all that mattered, her eyes were now closed; she exhaled a last time and whispered "I can see the light…"

Haruka's eyes closed too, she felt Michiru squeezing her hand stronger but her hand was numb she could no longer feel, she saw a tunnel in her mind and she felt a strong energy pulling her soul out of her body, but she was not afraid…not anymore, Michiru was there with her "It's warm…Michiru" she whispered weakly, regretting that she never told her enough times how much she loved her or how much she meant to her. She finally stopped fighting the pain was too much to bear she exhaled her last breath, their hands still linked tightened their grips but then they weakened suddenly and both senshi died at the same time disappearing completely from this plane of existence…

The End….for now ;)

Ps. Should I continue? Should I not? You tell me.


	4. Prelude to Destiny IV Final

**Disclaimer: all rightly everyone repeat after me 'I do not own Sailor Moon or any sailor' I'm just gonna play a bit them but I promise to return them in time….*Evil*, cutting the crap we all know that Sailor moon and the sailor senshi belong to Naoko Takeuchi and we are glad of that aren't we?**

**Rating: This is NOT a lemon (I haven't evolved that much in the writing scale); this is just a piece of anguish and romance…about Haruka and Michiru…**

**Yuri content: yep this is a Haruka and Michiru stuff, yes they are in love…yeah…with each other, nothing graphic on this fic….**

**A/N: if spelling or grammar is not excellent I apologize, it's been a while since I wrote something on English.**

**Time line: Well I hope you have figured out how is this ff…is like a retelling of the story in some way.**

**Notes: Hi! I apologize for the lack of writing but real life got in the way…I entered University so I've been a little bit busy…but I never forget my fans ;) (fans? Hahaha come on! even I know I don't have fans! Well it was just a…just a wishful thought…) Anyway, thanks to everyone who liked this story and posted reviews :), although my self-esteem is a little bit shaken for the lack of them, I'm a happy girl if just one person liked it. Thanks to all the people who followed this story and now hold to your seats and enjoy the last chapter of 'Prelude to Destiny'              **

Ahhhh but don't think you have already got rid of me…nope I'm in the middle of a masterpiece featuring Haruka and Michiru.  

**Another note: If someone know where a story called ****_Paragon~ the perfect pearl is or if it's been removed please send me a mail, I was hooked with this story and suddenly it disappeared from FF.net and from Hamena.org L_**

Comments, flames, proposals, etc to: **karla_wp_99@yahoo.com**

**Prelude to Destiny IV**

Haruka closed her eyes again, forcing back the tears that were already running down her cheeks; she gritted her teeth in anger, she hated being like this… vulnerable, alone and hurt. She curled tightly on the chair, holding her knees together, it hurt, and she knew it would never go away…never while she still lived.

_She remembered what happened yesterday…after that battle…no one knew how, but Sailor Moon saved them again, she saved the Universe from the threat that was Galaxia. But the worse happened later…they all went to their homes to rest and they will meet in a week on Hikawa's __Temple__. All the sailors detransformed themselves and Haruka was so happy to see her daughter and friend alive again, but above all she was happy to have Michiru with her once again. She was about to approach to them and tell them to go home, but stopped when Hotaru flinched as she got closer, Michiru saw it too and her heart broke, she avoided their strange gaze and looked to the floor. _

_Their 'daughter' was afraid with them…likewise Setsuna was still shocked, she acted civilly but she was quieter than the usual. Haruka felt the guilt increasing in her body; guilt that was quickly being followed by pain and sadness. She recovered fast, taking her hands to her pockets, she offered weakly "Hu…do you want to go home…?" she asked insecure, to the other outer Senshi, Michiru held her hand and squeezed it harder._

_The travel back home was the closer thing to hell for Haruka, the tension was almost visible, Hotaru keep watching them attentively, fear clearly written on her eyes. Haruka looked at them through the mirror, her hands tightened against the wheel; her face was a mask of turmoil. Michiru's was identical. She didn't dare to look at her family she dropped her gaze to her lap. The whole way was like that…no one speaking and tension rising..Haruka's jaw tightened and her eyes began to sting 'Not now Haruka! Be strong' she scolded herself mentally._

_They arrived to their home at night, and Haruka quickly dismissed herself, Michiru saw the hidden pain of her lover, she excused herself too and followed the blonde girl upstairs. Haruka was in the bedroom walking from side to side like a trapped lion. "Haruka.." Michiru spoke softly trying to catch her attention, it worked; the wind senshi stopped and looked at the sea nymph. Michiru got closer and hugged the brave warrior tightly; Haruka's arms circled her waist immediately. They stayed like that for a long time, no one wanting to let go neither saying a thing. Haruka tightened her hold on Michiru, she closed her eyes, relaxing a little; she inhaled deeply the scent of the sea always present on Michiru's hair and was grateful for having a second chance with her. _

_Haruka rested her face on the soft hairs, she exhaled and with an emotion cracked voice she whispered "I love you…" Michiru smiled "I love you too…" Haruka looked at her and caressed her face with her palm, she leaned down and softly pressed her lips with the ones of her soul mate, soon the two were sharing a slow love-filled passionate kiss._

_Both senshi were asleep tightly embraced in their king size bed the moon lightening their bodies, Haruka had an arm protectively wrapped around Michiru's waist and the violinist was snuggled in her shoulder, they were no sounds, just their soft breathing when suddenly a terror filled scream echoed through the house, Haruka and Michiru woke up instantly, running out of their room to Hotaru's room, where the yell was heard. They saw the door open and inside was Setsuna hugging a sobbing Hotaru, the older senshi patted the little girl's back and made reassuring sounds, Hotaru was saying something but was impossible to understand with her tears and chokes, Haruka asked followed by Michiru "What happened?" in that moment she finally knew…Hotaru tensed instantly and her eyes were not hiding the fear she felt. Setsuna noticed the heartbroken expression on Haruka's face and added "She had a nightmare…" With that Haruka turned and locked in the music studio slamming the door loudly. Michiru understood it._

She kept remembering the look of Hotaru, her face full of fear and distrust  likewise she remembered the coldness of Setsuna's voice, finally giving up she let a sob wrack her body and then tensed immediately when she felt a hand on her shoulder "Haruka?" a soft voice asked with a bit of worry. The blonde girl just buried her face on her knees; one thing was to crumble and another a lot different was to crumble in front of people.

"Haruka…are you alright?" Michiru asked again squeezing the other girl's shoulder lightly.

Haruka stayed there without saying a thing, trying to gather all her courage to stop the tears and made a fool of herself in front of Michiru. The violinist smiled sadly, she cupped the blonde's face on her hands and felt the hot tears on them, Haruka looked up at her and she understood perfectly what was happening to the wind senshi "You don't have to be strong all the time Haruka…I understand you…but you have to" Before the green-haired girl could finish her sentence Haruka lost it "You don't understand! You can't understand! You have NO FUCKING idea of how I feel!"

Haruka just felt the sharp sting of a slap on her left cheek; Michiru looked at her and raised her voice, tension finally finding release in her body "Don't you dare Tenoh Haruka to yell me or tell me that I don't understand because I do!"

Haruka snapped angrier than before "You don't know what I'm feeling! You-you didn't kill your daughter! You didn't betray her like that!" she rose from the chair.

Michiru's face frowned in anger "How you dare…I also killed her, I killed Setsuna with my own hands and I also betrayed them…both of them! And here you tell me that I don't understand you?!" she hissed the last words, Haruka was stunned, she has never seen the sea senshi so angry "I know how it feels Haruka! It's like a pain that you know it will never leave, not while you are still alive!" Haruka's eyes opened wide. Michiru shook her head in frustration, they were both tired and yelling to each other, and this will only hurt both of them "I'll sleep on the living room, good night Haruka" said this she left leaving Haruka alone and feeling like shit.

The blonde senshi fell defeated to the bed, she was shocked she never thought that Michiru would feel the same that her. She buried her face on her palms with frustration "Stupid…." She wanted to go to her and tell her how sorry she was but as always asking forgiveness or confessing something was an issue for Haruka it has always been. She knew her lover was hurt, angry and scared. Haruka gathered all her strength and followed Michiru. She followed the stairs and found the sea haired senshi sobbing in the couch, 'Stupid Haruka!' she cursed herself and awkwardly move closer to her. 

"Michiru…" she whispered to the air, having no answer from the other senshi she tried to form a coherent and believable excuse, but nothing came she sighed deeply "Michiru…I'm sorry…please go up to our room...I-I'll sleep here…" no answer again. She moved closer until she was in front of the sobbing girl, the sight broke her heart "Michiru…I'm sorry…Please forgive me…I-I never thought that you were feeling the same I was…I was a fool…" she knelt in front of the couch and took the sea's senshi hand, kissing it's palm she begged "Forgive me…" Michiru finally made eye contact with her and saw the honesty on the blond haired girl's eyes. She knew that this had been hard for Haruka, she knew perfectly how the blond woman hated confessions and to ask for forgiveness, still she was here begging to be forgiven. "It hurt Haruka…"

Haruka made a confused face 'what hurt you? My voice, my anger, what? Maybe everything?', Michiru immediately answered the unspoken question "It hurt me that you thought I was unable to understand you…that I could not help you…you shut me out…"

Haruka's eyes began to fill with tears. The girl in front of her was the only one that could make her do that, she sniffled and pleaded again "Forgive me….please"

Michiru just sited on the couch and brought Haruka at her side, the blonde girl put no resistance, and sited beside her. Michiru slipped her arm to Haruka's waist and the other girl did the same, both staying like that a long time. "I'm sorry…I love you, Michiru…"

Morning came soon, and Haruka and Michiru made their decision: they will leave, it was clear that the other two outer senshi will never forgive them and they felt guilty for causing them so much pain…above all they felt terrible for Hotaru they were supposed to protect her not harm her... they failed as senshi, but what hurt them most was the fact that they failed as parents.

Haruka and Michiru were on the kitchen waiting for the other two outers, Setsuna arrived some minutes later and she greeted them politely. The traitors greeted back. Haruka ran her fingers though her hair, an action she did when she was nervous or tired, then finally gathering all her thoughts and trying to put some order to them she said "Setsuna…eh, we have something to talk with you and with Hotaru…"

Setsuna's attention was caught "What do you want to talk about?"

Michiru answered to that "We…" a deep sigh "We planned on leaving."

Setsuna's face showed neither wonder nor emotion "Where are you going? A tour, concert…Vacation perhaps?" she said the last with a tinge of sarcasm.

Michiru shook her head "No…w-we are planning to leave this house"

Setsuna was now speechless; her face had a look of amazement. "Why?" she managed to ask.

Haruka answered that "Setsuna, we all know that neither Hotaru nor you trust us…and our sole presence here is causing a lot of tension, w-we don't want to cause more pain to any of you, so we have decided to move out…"

"We think that's the least we can do…after we made…that…and pray for your forgiveness…" the sea senshi added ashamed by the meaning of 'made' in her mind she knew that 'killing and betraying you' will be more adequate but she couldn't bring say that out loud.

Setsuna was shocked she never saw this coming, she expected everything but this, managing to calm her voice she asked "And…when are you going to leave?"

Michiru answered while holding Haruka's hand to get some support "At the end of this week…maybe sooner, we need to find a house or something…maybe we can get the apartment we had…But don't worry it won't take more than this week."

"Ok…are you going to tell Hotaru?" Setsuna asked to them.

"Yes, as soon as she wakes up." Michiru answered in a tired and defeated voice.

In that moment Hotaru appeared in the door "Tell me what?" she asked in her child's voice.

Haruka looked at her 'daughter' she will miss her no doubt in that "Wh-hat we…what we want to tell you i-is that…" she lost the words she wanted to ask them for forgiveness but she knew she didn't deserve that, she sighed in defeat. It was more difficult than what it appeared to be. 

Michiru squeezed Haruka's hand lightly answering "Hotaru, what we wanted to tell you is that we are going to leave…"

The girl asked curiously "Where?"

Haruka looked at her, regretting a lot of decisions she had made "We are going to leave this house so you and your Setsuna-mama can live here in peace…" her voice cracked a little "without fear…or complaints…"

Hotaru's face paled a little "So, y-you you are going to leave this house?"

Michiru saw her face and her eyes watered and she just hoped that Hotaru wouldn't smile in relief "Yes, princess, it's the best…we mean, we have seen how uncomfortable you two are with us being here…and to ask for forgiveness from your part is too much to ask…also we know that no one will ever forget what we did…" her voice faded and Haruka continued "We are sorry…b-but that won't change anything… princess, although you both forgive us nothing, I mean nothing will ever be the same. And the pain is too much, to see the look of fear on your face is too much to bear…"

But Hotaru's reaction was completely the opposite of what Michiru was expecting "So you are going to leave us…run away…I-I thought we were a family…" the little girl snapped sniffling a little.

"Hotaru is not that!" Haruka pleaded "I don't want to cause you more pain...and I know that being here sooner or later I will hurt you again…" she looked at Setsuna "and I feel the same for you, Setsuna…" the time senshi nodded astonished by the honest words of her friends.

"You always run Haruka-papa…and it's not fair…when you start no one can stop you…" the little girl had now tears on her eyes; she shook her head "I HATE YOU! Both of you! First, you betray us, then you kill us and now you are going to leave us!...I-I don't want to see any of you again!" the three older senshi were shocked no one has ever seen the little girl so angry, Hotaru run upstairs to her room and slammed the door with all her strength, she fell in the bed and sobbed murmuring between clenched teeth "I hate them…" she grabbed a stuffed rabbit that Chibi-Usa gave her for her birthday and clung to it strongly. Hot tears stained her face in deep sadness. 

Haruka's heart broke, as well as Michiru's they both fell on the chairs near the table defeated. Haruka buried her face on her hand and Michiru finally let the tears fall down her face. Setsuna saw the regret and guilt on their faces, she approached awkwardly to touch their shoulders with her hands, squeezing them a little as telling 'don't worry…everything will be ok.' Then she spoke "I-I'll go to speak to Hotaru…" Haruka just nodded.

"Ha-Haruka… wha-what are…. we…going to do?" Michiru asked between sobs.

Haruka looked at her, her watered eyes mirroring Michiru's "The best option…"

Michiru searched in her face and finally nodded.

The next day Michiru and Haruka went to check houses and apartments, Hotaru still refused to talk to them as a matter of fact she ignored them completely that hurt both of them deeply and after a whole day of searching, they finally found one. It was in the outskirts of Tokyo near the coastline they loved so much. They liked it, it was not too big but neither too small, it was perfect for them. The sea was their landscape and the woods were the 'garden'. They bought it immediately. They drove back home at night, hoping to arrive when their housemates were already asleep.

They went to their room and began packing things; they will leave in the morning and they wanted to have everything ready for tomorrow. Haruka searched in the closets and found some plastic bags and a couple of large cardboard boxes.

"Haruka, what are you going to dress tomorrow?" Michiru asked searching in her beloved's clothing.

The blonde senshi packed a couple of books in the box and looked at Michiru "Mmmm jeans and a T-shirt will be ok" she smiled gently. "Okay" the sea senshi answered and packed the rest of the clothes leaving Haruka's favorite jeans and a nice blue t-shirt.

Haruka finished to pack a box with books and cd's, Michiru finished packing their clothing and in a couple of hours they were almost done. Haruka piled the boxes near the wall and sited next to Michiru who was resting a little in the bed. Michiru had this sad face that was a clear sign that she was depressed for leaving this house, the blond senshi got closer and hugged the aqua haired girl "Everything is going to be alright…" Michiru smiled a little "It's like you can read my mind you know?" Haruka smiled "It's because I know you…" Michiru hugged her "I'm glad…" the tall girl took Michiru's chin in her hand and leaned a little kissing her soflty. Michiru's hands went to Haruka's neck and she returned the kiss with all the love she felt, she parted her lips a little and Haruka's gentle tongue entered her mouth slowly, they kissed sweetly and when things began to get a little bit hot Haruka ended it "Well, uh…let's finish packing or we won't sleep tonight" Michiru's playfulness returned "And who told you, you were going to sleep tonight?" Haruka smiled and blushed deeply, this time it was Michiru who stole her a kiss.

The morning came, Haruka was loading her yellow sports car with boxes and suitcases, she went upstairs one more time to see if she have forgotten something, she entered her room and a feeling of sadness washed inside her 'Too many memories…' she thought moving to the now empty room, of course the furniture was still there but the things that made it their room were not there, not a simple touch of them. She sighed deeply, remembering all the times the four senshi spent time together, and how she and Hotaru had great times 'It's my fault…' she shocked her head, and went to the door, giving a last glance she close it. Michiru was down preparing something to eat, and Haruka arrived, she embraced the sea senshi from behind strongly "Haruka? What happened?" the blond haired girl answered burying her face on the aqua hair "Nothing…just memories…"

They complete their loading and Haruka took the car outside, Setsuna appeared asking "You are leaving so soon?"

Michiru looked at her "Yes...but here's the address, if you want to visit us sometime you are invited" she handed a piece of paper with the address written on it.

"Thanks" the time senshi answered gently.

Haruka got out of the car and she knew that the hardest will be happening soon "Well, Setsuna, I hope you visit us…sometime…" the black haired woman smiled and hugged Haruka lightly "I forgive you Haruka…the three of us know that is how we fight…don't feel guilty…" the blonde returned the hug strongly feeling some relief after Setsuna's words "Thanks Setsuna…thank you…" she smiled a last time and Michiru approached to hug Setsuna also "Please…take care of Hotaru…"

Setsuna gave her a bittersweet smile. The little girl has refused to say goodbye to them she was locked in her room, even Setsuna was unable to get her out of it, she begged her to do it but the little girl was too hurt to listen and she locked herself in her room, Haruka was heartbroken because she thought that at least she will have the chance to say good bye to her. "Don't worry Michiru…but don't talk as if we will never see each other again." Michiru smiled lightly. "Take care of my little princess…" Haruka pleaded to her. Setsuna's eyes softened and nodded slightly.

They went across the street where Haruka parked the car. She turned the engine on, and Michiru put her seat belt; the blonde girl was about to start moving her car when they heard the door opening loudly, Hotaru ran with her eyes red, swollen and full of tears. "Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama!" she shouted. Both girls stopped and looked through the bars of the gate at their little senshi. 

"Please don't go!" the little girl shouted again, finally able to get out of the house. Hotaru ran across the street, and by this time Haruka was already out of the car. Hotaru jumped at Haruka hugging her as if her whole life depended on it her heart cried with joy "Please papa don't go…please don't leave me!" she begged.

Haruka looked at her and tears began to fall from her eyes "Hime-chan…this, this is for your well being…We can't bear the thought of harming you or your Setsuna mama again…not after…" her heart sink when she remembered the fading face on Hotaru on Galaxia's building.

"But I love you, both of you…please, don't leave me" Hotaru pleaded her eyes full of tears.

Haruka was at loss, she looked up to Setsuna who now had a true smile and strange to her she was also crying "I love you too, Hotaru"

"Th-then do-don't leave me!" she stammered, looking straight to her Haruka-papa's eyes.

Michiru put a hand on Haruka's shoulder, she had tears too. Haruka searched in Setsuna's eyes, no words spoken, but the older senshi nodded smiling.

Michiru also understood the meaning and with a cracked voice full of hope she dared to say "If you want us to stay…we-we will"

"Then stay" Setsuna added with her voice full of emotion.

Haruka's eyes lit a heavy weight was lifted from her soul, Hotaru smiled and hugged the wind senshi tighter absorbing all the love and forgiveness of the tiny body.

The things got almost normal in the Outer's house, they were all trying to rebuild the trust, love and friendship they had. Setsuna arrived to the kitchen where they were all having breakfast.

"Usagi called, the star lights will be going on Friday…" she said, expecting a sarcastic comment by Haruka, but it never came, in fact she was shocked when she heard the blonde senshi words.

"I think we should say good bye to them"

Michiru looked at her lover puzzled, last time that Starlights and Haruka were mixed in the same sentence the blonde senshi had thrown a crushing and extremely powerful Word Shaking. She smiled and asked curious "Haruka are you feeling ok?"

Haruka looked at her straight to the eye "I think…I need to apologize with them…"

Setsuna was still shocked so she said nothing, Michiru voiced her thoughts "Yes that's true…we could have had more chances if we fought with them and not against them…I'll call them."

The four outer senshi met with the pop singers in a mall, fortunately people did not recognize them, or there would have been a wave of fans among them. The situation was awkward, the starlights were still afraid of Haruka and Michiru. Haruka broke the ice with a casual "It's nice to see you are still here." 

Seiya looked puzzled; fearfully he asked "Why are you being so civil?"

"We wanted to say good bye and to apologize." Answered Setsuna in a very calm way.

The three men were looking at Haruka as if she had grown horns of wings. Seiya smiled remembering Haruka's last words in that battle; in a teasing voice he addressed Haruka "Well it's nice to see that you care for us"

Haruka narrowed her eyes and tried to answer "Seiya, go straight to…" she was muffled by Michiru who put a hand on her mouth.

The group found a restaurant and they sit there, everyone ordered something light and some drinks.

"So when are you leaving?" asked Setsuna playing obtuse and trying to start a conversation.

"On Friday…we need to return to out homes and try to rebuild a new future" said Taiki taking a sip of his drink.

Haruka added "We are glad you'll be able to go back home"

"But, Haruka I know you are going to miss us…" Seiya teased giving a wink.

"Seiya, if I could I would rip your throat" Haruka answered giving a sarcastic smile.

"But you won't because you like me…" the pop star remarked.

Haruka narrowed her eyes and muttered "Shut up…"

The other senshi and the two remaining starlights laughed at the two rivals, Seiya interrupted his threatening glares with Haruka "Girls we want to be friends with you…I know that we have our differences but we were join by one person…Usagi, so why don't we leave all this pride stuff and start again"

"Ok, that would be great, Thanks Seiya…" Michiru responded, smiling.

"We are going to leave with out worries, knowing that Usagi has so brave warriors…" Taiki said it with honestly, but before he could finish Yaten added pausing a little to finish a French fry "Stupid and sometimes hard headed but brave indeed." 

Haruka blushed, it was true they were like that "Boys, we are sorry…that's how we fight…"

Yaten ate another fry "Don't worry…you didn't harm us…much"

Seiya laughed and slapped the silver haired man's back strongly making Yaten to swallow his fry "Come on Yaten, her World Shaking almost killed us…"

Yaten coughed a couple of times to be able to swallow the fry completely, when his life was out of danger he clarified "Killed YOU….it was aimed for you and only you"

Haruka smiled but with a tinge of honesty she apologized "I'm sorry for that Seiya, we needed a good act, and that made it very convincing"

"Yes, we know…don't worry we have forgiven you…if Usagi did why we shouldn't?"

Taiki put his drink down and addressed the group"Also we understand you…remember how we challenged you, the Outers against the starlights…It was a good idea at first…but then it got complicated" all laughed yes they had fun trying to kill each other.

After this talk they began to talk about more normal things, like music, their concerts, the concert they had with Michiru; which brought an interesting fight between Haruka and Seiya, because the blonde senshi hasn't forgiven the idol for being in her lover's dressing room. Seiya explained her that he was just investigating. Michiru just shook her head; she thought that by this time Haruka would have forgotten that 'incident'.

They talked for hours, and in the end it was like they were all friends. They saw the hour and the outers prepared to leave, the starlights rose and said goodbye to them.

Michiru hugged the three of them and wished them a nice travel, when she hugged Seiya, Haruka narrowed her eyes and muttered some curses under her breaths. Setsuna shacked hands with them, hoping to see them again. Hotaru wished them a nice trip but she asked for their autographs. Finally, it was Haruka's turn she approached and shaked hands with Taiki and Yaten, and then she addressed Seiya "Farewell" she whispered her pride beginning to win her. Seiya smiled and surprising everyone he hugged her whispering in her eye he said, "Take care of them…of all of them, specially Michiru and Usagi, it's your responsibility" the blonde woman just nodded, her eyes wide open and too stunned to say something, she regain her talking ability and palmed him in the back "Thanks Seiya…for protecting our princess…"

"That went well doesn't it, Haruka?" Michiru asked her arm clinging to her lover's.

"Yes…I think that we could have all been great friends…if we just would have talked since the beginning" answered the tall senshi who held Hotaru's hand.

"Yes, that's true…but I think we should be happy, everything ended alright" Michiru answered, giving a quick kiss to Haruka in the cheek.

"As it should be" added the time senshi.

"Now where do you all want to go?" Haruka asked to her family.

"The beach! Haruka-pappa! I heard that they are gonna be shooting stars happening today!"

"What do you say?" the other two senshi nodded.

They arrived and leaned in the car, then it began, the stars fell and immediately Hotaru made a whish, Setsuna also made one for Hotaru's sake they laughed and joked to each other, the weather was a little bit chilly but everyone brought either coats or sweaters. Michiru nestled her head on Haruka's shoulder and watched the beauty of the stars, Haruka immediately slipped her arm on Michiru's waist and held her close. "I love you, Haruka" the blonde smiled and answered with the same love in her voice. They stayed like that savoring the feel of being with each other. Hotaru smiled and asked "Michiru-mama what did you wished?" The sea senshi smiled mysteriously and answer "Nothing…right now we are at the happiest, aren't we Haruka?" Haruka smiled knowing that Michiru felt the same and just nodded her head whispering a 'yes'. Hotaru climbed in the car and keep looking at the stars.

"What you say was the truth?" Haruka addressed her aqua haired companion some time after the show was over.

"What?" asked Michiru a little bit confused while admiring the teal green eyes.

 "That you are at the happiest?" asked Haruka looking straight at her eyes.

Michiru smiled instantly, and with honesty she answered gently without hesitation "Yes, there are no enemies, our family has forgiven us but above all we are alive and I have you…that's all what I need"

Haruka was touched by the words she leaned in and kissed Michiru softly, losing herself in the aqua haired girl's arms "I love you Michiru…" Hotaru began to giggle and Setsuna managed to avoid a smile, Haruka and Michiru remembered that they were in front of their 'family' both blushed deeply, and with a cough Haruka succeeded to ask "Well, who wants to go dinner?" focusing their attention to other thing. "Good escape, Haruka" teased the usually serious Setsuna. Michiru shook her head and got in the car, Setsuna sited in the backseat with Hotaru. Haruka gave a last glance to the shooting stars 'Thanks, Seiya' she knew that without the help of the starlights Usagi probably wouldn't have survived and without her all of them couldn't have been resurrected. "Farewell, starlights…" 

She hoped in the car, smiling because she knew that the future was at hand, they knew that in some centuries Crystal Tokyo will be built, and they would be living here, but right know it doesn't matter to her, the only thing that mattered was that they were together as a family and that Michiru was at her side, and if things went well that's how it will be forever, she shook her head remembering something Michiru told her a long time ago her smile grew _'Yes, future and fate are something beautiful…as always you are right, Michiru…and right now I'm grateful that I was unable to escape destiny' _

The end.

**PS. I don't like the ending…it seems quite weak, but right now I have a big, big writer's block. L**

**Extra notes: the title if you wondered (Prelude to destiny) is because I got the idea from Bach's Partita #3, 'Preludio', nice piece in the hands of Vanessa Mae.**

Thanks to everyone for reading.


End file.
